Jail Bird
"Jail Bird" is an episode of Darkwing Duck. Plot Negaduck uses a magic jewel to steal the superpowers of the Fearsome Five to destroy DW! Will Darkwing have to allay himself with the Fearsome Five to defeat Negaduck? Summary Darkwing Duck goes to guard the Mystic Eye of Quackzalcoatl and runs across the Fearsome Five. He defeats Megavolt, Bushroot, Liquidator, and Quackerjack but Negaduck gets away with the gem. Darkwing has a plan to find out where Negaduck is and disguises himself as a criminal to get arrested and put in jail with the others where he will gain their confidence and learn Negaduck's wherabouts. Negaduck learns that the gem can transfer powers from one person or animal to another and plans to use it to transfer the powers of his teammates and give them to himself. Darkwing gets into the prison and never really earns the trust of the others and finally learns of a plot that Negaduck will spring the others. He goes to the warden to warn him and finds out that it's too late and Negaduck is already in control. Negaduck steals the powers of the others and becomes Mega Negaduck and goes to the city to cause mayhem. The small Megavolt, Bushroot, Liquidator, and Quackerjack help Darkwing and tell him their weaknesses and they go to find Mega Negaduck. They use their own weaknesses against Mega Negaduck and he is defeated after a brief and funny battle and Darkwing accidentally drops the gem and it shatters and the others gain their powers back. They decide to team up and get Darkwing but Darkwing came prepared and Launchpad and Gosalyn arrives in the Thunderquack and the four villains are captured once again.And Darkwing informs the viewers."Like I always say, Everyone needs a little help sometimes." Quotes Launchpad: Whoa, DW. This Mystic Eye must be really important! Winky the Clown doesn't make personal appearences unless it's something big. Darkwing: 'I'm the King of Crimebusting. The Duke of Detection. (''Darkwing walks by the Fearsome Five as they pose like a statue) 'Darkwing: '''Nothing escapes my eagle eye. Not even the most miniscule... (''notices the Fearsome Five) Hey, how ya doin', guys? (back to monologuing) Not even the most miniscule de... Guys! The Fearsome Five! '''Negaduck: Well, whadda ya know. It can count. Liquidator: Are you stressed? Tired of the pitfalls of superhero life? What you need is an all-expenses-paid trip to oblivion! Negaduck: Megavolt! Bushroot! Cash this do-gooder's check! Megavolt: I'm a little low on cash. Mind if I charge it? Darkwing: (to Bushroot's plant) Back, or I'll nip you in the bud. Megavolt: The incredible Megavolt, forced to waste his wattage on menial labor. Revolting! Bushroot: Quackerjack's giving me the creeps. Someone's got to tell him prison's not supposed to be fun. Megavolt: If there's anything worse than slop, it's cold slop! Liquidator: Look fellas. Another fine inmate brought to you by the St. Canard police force. When it comes to nabbing hoods, they've got the goods. Megavolt: Say, you look familiar. Darkwing: (in disguise) But of course I look familiar. I'm Demolition Duck over here. The mighty mallard menace. Champion of chicanery. Vanguard of villainy. Bushroot: He's so arrogant. Liquidator: So one hundred percent egotistical. Megavolt: He's so pretenious. Quackerjack: So...oooh...squiggly! Megavolt, Bushroot, Quackerjack, and Liquidator: He must be.....Darkwing Duck! Megavolt: Zap him! Bushroot:'''Munch him! '''Liquidator: Slice him and dice him! Quackerjack: Tickle him to death! (laughing) Bushroot: This can't be Darkwing Duck. He would have called me mean names like Bushbrain and Melonhead. Megavolt: I think Bushbrain is right. Quackerjack: Yeah - good thinking, Melonhead. Bushroot: Takes one to know one. Negaduck: Negaduck crushes all obstacles! (A boulder falls on him) ...or vice versa! Negaduck: (After absorbing the Fearsome Five's powers) I...am...Mega Negaduck! (Laughs) Darkwing: (Tuts) Somedays it just doesn't pay to get out of bed! Megavolt: I've lost my zap; I'm...Micro-Volt! (MegaNegaduck uses Liquidator's powers to part the ocean) Liquidator: Say, how come I never thought of doing that? Megavolt: Who cares? He's getting away with our powers! Bushroot: Oh, why did I trust him? How can I been such a sapling! Liquidator: Tired of been so powerless? Need professional help? Call Darkwing Duck! Quackerjack: He's right! Darkwing is only one who can get my wackiness back! (crying) MegaNegaduck: Bon jour, boneheads. I'm off to wallow in mindless destruction. Darkwing: Like I always say. Everyone needs a little help sometimes. Notes Continuity * In "Crisis on Infinite Darkwings", Darkwing's three supervillain disguises from this episode; Jumping Quack Flash, Rollerduck, and Demolition Duck; show up as alterdimensional "Darkwings". Milestones * This episode marks the first appearance of the Mystic Eye of Quackzalcoatl and the St. Canard Maximum Security Supervillain Prison. * Warden Waddlesworth is given a name for the first time. * Quackerjack cries in this episode; When his wackiness is stolen by Negaduck and is desperate to get it back with Darkwing's help. The other two episodes he cries in are "Toys Czar Us" (Two times; the first time when he is happy to make the kids work for money to buy is toys, and when he was in despair over his toy utopia being knocked down) and "Stressed to Kill" (Alongside Megavolt when Darkwing, who is too relaxed, is busy cooking his cocktail wieners in the fire that’s burning St. Canard) Errors * On account that Negaduck gains plant arms and water legs upon stealing the respective mutants' powers, Bushroot and Liquidator should revert to their pre-mutation bodies Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes